1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-destructive syringe, more especially to a syringe having a design of a detachable structure disposed between a push rod structure and a rubber head, furthermore, a retaining ring is disposed at the front rim inside the syringe; wherein, after being pushed forwardly for injection, the rubber head is clamped by the retaining ring to detach from the push rod for self-destruction.
Another embodiment of the present invention of a self-destructive syringe has connecting tabs disposed on two opposite areas on a bearing base; the thinness of the material of the connecting tabs allowing the rod body to make the connecting tab break via rotation or pulling after injection thereby destructing the rod body more completely so as to prevent the repetitive use of the syringe.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The issues of medically related contamination should not be neglected since many terminal diseases are infected through the blood. It is very important to require sole or personal use of the medical instruments. The present invention of a self-destructive syringe is designed to meet that requirement.
Since it directly contacts with the patient's body, the injection syringe should be discarded right after application and not be used again onto another patient's body. However, some medical units only throw away the needle head portions but reuse the needle barrel portions. That is very dangerous because although the needle barrel portions do not touch the patient directly, the blood probably refluxes and carries the bacteria or virus into the needle barrel. It is very possible that the next patient injected by the syringe with the same needle barrel would be contaminated through the bacteria or virus mixed inside the medicine. That not only deprives the patient's rights and interests, but also endangers his or her life.